1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shirt. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shirt for a user wearing pants and for preventing sand from entering the pants when the user slides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for protective garments have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,612,766 to Levinson teaches a garment that includes a belt portion, an inner cushion pad secured to the belt portion, said pad having a row of eyelets arranged transversely of said pad, an outer cushion pad and an intermediate detachable cushion pad carried by the inner pad by means of lacing extending through said eyelets, said outer and intermediate pads being slidable with relation to each other and with respect to the inner pad, and means for limiting the movement of said outer and intermediate pads, said last mentioned means being connected to the inner pad and outer pad at opposite sides thereof, said means consisting of relatively narrow bands of material extending beyond the edges of the inner and outer pads and permitting the free end of the intermediate pad to move between said inner and outer pads.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,641,318 to Carey teaches a sliding pad comprising three or more superimposed layers of padding material secured together along the upper edge of the pad, the remaining edges being unattached and permitting free relative sliding movement of the layers over one another, and means for attaching the pad to the wearer.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,631 to Holder teaches a protective garment for athletic wear, comprising a padded pants-like garment having a belt enclosing waistband at the top and having a closed crotch and a wide V-shaped fly opening extending upwardly at the front thereof, and a belt forming member extending through said belt enclosing waistband adapted to be secured in said fly opening without a shirring or an overlapping at the waistband of the garment.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,598 to Selkirk teaches a personnel protecting garment for covering the buttocks, hops, portions of the thighs, and knee caps, comprising a pair of members each having a waist engaging upper edge and a depending portion forwardly offset with respect to said upper edge; said depending portions having lower edges extending below the knees of the wearer, forward edges recessed rearwardly to define a ventral gap from the abdominal region to regions above the knees of the wearer, and rear edges recessed forwardly to define a dorsal gap downwardly from the buttocks of the wearer.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,829 to Kaplan teaches an improved covering device to be used by skiers for protection against snow and moisture that has accumulated on the seat of a chair lift. The device comprises a waterproof pad that hangs from the rear of a belt secured about the skier""s waist. The pad is rolled up to the belt for storage between periods of use and is held in the stored position by elastic loops slipped over the ends of the roll.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,610 to Hunt teaches a slide garment for use in athletic activities and particularly for use by baseball players in which an apron or a separate material flap is secured to the jersey or shirt of the uniform in an area such that the upper edge of the apron will extend above the belt line or waistband of the pants of the uniform when the Jersey is tucked within the pants and wherein the apron extends downwardly over the belt or waistband of the uniform and includes fastening elements for securing the lower portion of the apron to the upper portion of the pants to thereby prevent dirt and debris from entering between the pants and the Jersey. In one embodiment, a simulated belt or waistband may be provided across the front surface of the apron.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for protective garments have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a shirt for a user wearing pants and for preventing sand from entering the pants when the user slides that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a shirt for a user wearing pants and for preventing sand from entering the pants when the user slides that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a shirt for a user wearing pants and for preventing sand from entering the pants when the user slides that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a shirt for a user wearing pants and for preventing sand from entering the pants when the user slides. The shirt includes a body, a pair of sleeves, a neck band, a shirttail, a front placket, and a flap that extends circumferentially and completely therearound and depends from where the body meets the shirttail. The flap has openings that align with, and allow passage through, of belt loops on the pants. When the shirttail is in the pants and the belt loops extend through the openings in the flap, a belt is passed through the belt loops and overlies the flap, and when the belt is fastened, the belt presses the flap against the waistband of the pants and traps the waistband of the pants between the flap and the shirttail, and in doing so, prevents the sand from entering the pants when the user slides.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended Claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.